The Adventures Of Two Crazy Book-worm Best-Friends
by cherrila
Summary: Chapters 1-3 B.T.M.F.P & M.T.M.B.S A bunch of bookworm best-friend bonding with tiny little bits of NaLu and Gale, 'cause you know, I ship them so hard. X3 Chapter 4 shall be up sooon (Drabble )
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures Of Two Crazy Book-worm Best-Friends

**Ohayo minna! I decided to post this because I got 30 reviews on my other story! YAY! So, anyway this is actually a kinda true story, not the fairytail bit of it, but B.T.M.F.P and M.T.M.B.S (you'll find out what they stand for) are created by yours truly and a friend of theirs! ^^ Once you finish reading this if you decide to make your own, please post it in your review or P.M me on it! I would LOVE to see what you guys come up with! **

Normal P.O.V; Lucy's Apartment

The two best-friends were sitting around in Lucy's apartment staring up into the ceiling. Utterly bored out of their minds as they had finished reading all the books of their current favorite series.

¨Oi,Lu-chan I'm bored!¨ Levy complained, briefly glancing at her nails.

¨I don't know what to do, Levy-chan, I'm bored too!¨ Lucy replied tiredly, swinging her feet back and forth from the bed.

Levy blinked as the sunlight streamed through her best-friends window and settled down on her lashes. Suddenly a huge light-bulb appeared above her head.

¨Lu-chan, I have a great idea!¨ Levy exclaimed, standing up with sparks in her eyes.

¨Oooh, a great idea! What's your idea Levy-chan?!¨ Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

Levy struck a heroic pose and pointed her finger at Lucy shouting ¨We should visit our friends in the guild!¨

Lucy shook her head and put it down dejectedly ¨They're all busy and told us to bug off!¨ She pouted and crossed her arms.

Levy pouted and thought up of a better idea, another light-bulb appearing above her head ¨Then why don't we make our own?!¨ She shouted excited.

Lucy tapped her chin in thought ¨Can we really do that Levy-chan?!¨ She asked clapping her hands together in happiness.

Levy nodded ¨Of course Lu-chan!¨ She stated proudly than pouted continuing ¨If our crushes and friends decide to ignore us then we'll just make new ones!¨

Lucy smiled brightly and enveloped her best-friend in a huge hug ¨That's a great idea Levy-chan!¨

Levy giggled at her friends behavior and gave her a high-five ¨It is isn't it?!¨

Lucy again tapped her chin in thought before a small light-bulb lit up above her head ¨I know! My new best-friend will be Bob-The-Magestic-Fish-Pumpkin!¨

Levy stopped midway through her victory dance and stared at her friend

...

...

...

...

...

¨THAT'S A GREAT IDEA LU-CHAN!¨ Levy cheered pumping her fist in the air ¨AND I'LL NAME MINE MARK-THE-MAGNIFICENT-BANNANNA-SHARK!¨

Lucy smiled and they locked hands, twirling around the room in happiness ¨YEAH!¨

* * *

**LOL! Now you know what it stands for! Anyway, it won't be just this story though, it'll be a collection of all the adventures Lucy and Levy have! I'll be focusing on this idea for a few chapters though! PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! Hope u liked! XD *hands out danish-butter-cookies* ~Cherrila ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

THE MIGHTY DRAGONS OF JELLY!

**D'awww :( No reviews yet? T.T SO SAD! Oh well, enjoy da EPIC chapter minna! Thanks for those who review minna! Ya'll are epic! Just not as much as moi! X3 Enjoy~**

The Next Day; At the guild; Normal P.O.V

The two girls strolled into the guild and sat down at their table to discuss their new friends.

¨Oi, Lu-chan! What's Bob gonna look like?¨ Levy asked curiously, chewing on her fingernails in excitement.

¨IT'S BOB THE MAJESTIC FISH-PUMPKIN!¨ Lucy insisted and crossed her arms ¨I don't know, he'll probably have a pumpkin head though...¨

¨ And fish fins for arms with vines at the bottom!¨ Levy added, her eyes sparkling.

¨And a pumpkin stem which becomes a fin at the top!¨ Lucy exclaimed standing up, her eyes also shining.

¨And huge,big,cute eyes!¨ Levy yelled clapping her hands together.

¨HURRAY LEVY-CHAN!¨ Lucy screamed as they both spun around together.

The entire guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the two-girls.

¨Um,are you two okay?¨ Mira asked them worriedly.

Lucy and Levy nodded simultaneously, their hands wrapped around the others shoulders and skipped happily out of the guild.

Mira stared after them worriedly ¨Erza, Jet, did anything happen to them on the last mission they took?¨ She asked.

Erza paused in eating her strawberry cake ¨No, it's been a month since we've taken one.¨ Mira turned her gaze to Jet. He shook his head ¨Levy-chan was fine on our last mission!¨He exclaimed proudly.

Mira was still worried so she called over Natsu the pink-pyro and Gajeel the tin-can.

¨I want you to check up on them¨ She said ¨They're acting odd.¨

Gajeel turned away ¨No way am I gonna go after shrimp, and especially not with the pinky!¨ He disgustingly pointed at the-pink-haired-fire-breather.

¨IT'S SALMON, TIN CAN!¨"Natsu yelled.

¨OI, WHO YA' CALLIN' TIN-CAN!?¨

Mira's eyes narrowed into slits ¨SHUT UP!¨ Both the slayers stopped half-way through their punches and stared at the enraged demon.

¨YOU WILL GO AFTER HER, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS ON A PLATTER!¨

Natsu and Gajeel shook with fear and scrambled out the guild-doors after the two girls.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel stood outside the blonde mage's apartment, eaves-dropping on their conversation.

¨OMG, Levy-chan yours is SOO CUTE!¨ Lucy told the solid-script-mage as she held the plushy of her imaginary friend and boy-friend.

_Natsu blinked and felt a slight tingling in his heart; what are they talking about? _He wondered and leaned closer to the window.

¨I know right, Lu-chan! My new BF is so Cute! But yours is super adorable too!¨ Levy replied squealing. **(The picture of this story should show Levy's Mark-The-Magnificent Banna-shark! X)**

_Natsu turned to the frozen-in-spot-Gajeel ¨Are they talking about best-friends?¨ He asked confused. Gajeel didn't reply but shook his head ¨No, it means...boy...friend¨_

_He whispered roughly. Natsu's eyes grew wide. Lucy had a boyfriend?! His blood ran cold with jealousy and anger for the lucky guy._

¨Haha, I know right! I can't believe we got plushy versions too!¨ Lucy exclaimed, hugging her Majestic-Fish-Pumpkin to her chest.

_Outside both Gajeel and Natsu were frozen. ¨They loved someone so much, they got plushies of them?!¨_

¨Lol! Yeah, but I couldn't resist, HE IS SO CUTE!¨ Levy smiled her eyes sparkling as she sipped some water.

_Gajeel felt a very strong and dark need to murder the person who she was talking about._

¨Who, my Bob or your Mark?¨ Lucy asked her curiously,still hugging the plushie.

_Natsu and Gajeel both flinched and blanched at the names. How did guys with those names get their girls?!_

¨Both! Bob looks absotutely adorable with you!¨ Levy replied, giving her best-friend a one-armed-hug.

_Natsu's eyes narrowed into slits and a HUGE dark aura appeared around him._

¨D'awww, arigato Levy-chan! You look really cute and innocent next to Mark too!¨ Lucy grinned back, giving back the hug.

_Gajeel's face had a VERY LARGE and RED tick-mark on it as he barely held on,onto his last pieces of sanity._

¨Aye! He's the bestest!¨Levy replied giggling.

_Before the comment Gajeel's Sanity: 30% *CRACK* After the comment Gajeel's sanity: 20%_

¨Levy-chan is that even a word?¨ Lucy asked amused at her friend.

_*C-C-c-c-c..._

¨Nope! But I just made it one!¨Levy relied proudly before snatching up her plushie again.

¨BEHOLD, THE MIGHTY POWER OF LEVY AND MARK!¨ Levy screamed, donning a heroic pose.

_*CRASH* Gajeel's Sanity;CODE RED!; ONLY 5% REMAINING!_

¨AND LUCY AND BOB!¨ Lucy added, also donning the same pose as Levy.

_Natsu's bangs covered his eyes as he trembled uncontrollably, his entire body on fire.**WARNING! WARNING! SANITY LOW! 3%**_** REMAINING!**

Levy and Lucy broke out into laughter and gave each other a hug, bringing their plushies in between with them.

¨So Lu-chan wanna go for lunch with Bob and Mark?¨ Levy asked as their tummies both rumbled.

¨ALRIGHT,THAT'S IT!¨ The window broke open to an enraged/insane looking iron and fire dragon-slayer.

* * *

**DUN,DUN,DUUUUUN! WHAT's GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?! Hope you guys liked! I certainly did! Lol! XD Pwease make sure to review or P.M to tell me what ya'll think! Bye-Bye! I might upload the next chapter today too depending on the reviews! 0W0 ~Cherrila =3**


	3. Chapter 3

Jelly Dragons meet 'Rivals' Bob And Mark

**SOULTAIL7! T.T I WORSHIP YOU AND YOUR EPICNESS! My first review on this story! And here I was, planning on stopping it...Oh well, now I'm not!^^ Anyhoo, here's the next chapter( and possible the last of this plot-idea ) before eventually it ends and I get to new plots! I actually have an EPIC idea on what to do! I don't think anyone's every done it before...so stay tuned! ~Enjoy :D**

Normal P.O.V

The two best-friends stared at the dragon-slayers.

...

...

...

...

¨Uh.. Natsu/Gajeel, what are you doing here?¨ The girls asked in shock.

¨IT'S ALWAYS ALL MARK THIS,MARK THAT TALK NOW A' DAYS, AIN'T IT?!¨ The iron-dragon-slayer yelled, blowing the book-worm back against the wall.

Lucy wasn't having much luck either, as soon as they had entered, Natsu had immediately latched onto her waist with a T^T expression on his face.

¨Am I not good enough Luce? Am I not good enough?!¨ He repeated,shaking her foot as well as himself for effect.

Meanwhile Lucy was busy trying to kick Natsu off her leg ¨Natsu, what in the world is this about?! Let go!¨

The dragon-slayers ranting continued on as Lucy finally managed to kick Natsu off (making him bawl hysterically) and Levy removed herself off the wall, the two now hugging each other against the wall as the dragons continued screaming.

¨-AND WHAT MAKES YA THINK A GUY NAMED MARK WOULD EVER BE CUTE?!¨ Gajeel bellowed, finally catching Levy's attention as he mentioned the familiar names.

¨OR BOB!¨ Natsu added on.

Lucy and Levy blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And then started shaking uncontrollably with their faces red.

And fell on their backs, clutching their stomachs. While the two dragon-slayers looked at them worriedly.

¨O-Oi shrimp/Luce-¨

¨BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!¨

Gajeel and Natsu blinked.

¨AHAAHAAHABWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!¨The two girl's faces were redder than Erza's hair and rolling on the floor laughing.

¨Oi Shrimp, what's so funny!¨ Gajeel, finally getting annoyed of their laughter spoke out.

¨Yeah Luce,what's so funny!¨ Natsu added in,poking her with a dumb-struck expression and adding on to their laughter.

¨PFFWAHAHAA, y-your f-face N-Natsu!¨ Lucy managed to say in between breaths before she shared a look between her bookworm best friend and they burst out laughing again.

¨Oh-oh Levy-ch-chan, you need to explain t-to them, I-I just can-n't!¨ The spirit-mage exclaimed, pounding her stomach to try and stop her relentless giggling.

¨O-Ok-kay-WAHA- L-Lu-ch-chan!¨ Levy cried out,tears flowing freely out of her eyes.

* * *

A few Laughter filled moments later;In which Natsu somehow managed to rade the fridge completely and then sulk in a corner, and Gajeel to set up an entire campfire and begin roasting marshmallows. (EHEM! ANYWAY~ XD)

Levy was still regaining her breath when she finally looked up at the two dumb-struck dragon-slayers, nearly bursting into giggles yet _AGAIN._

¨B-b-bob a-and M-mark are-¨ The two book-worms shared a glance and giggled once more.

¨Are-?!¨ Natsu and Gajeel unisioned impatiently, ready to pummel the guys in minutes.

¨Are-, are-¨ They leaned in, in anticipation, faces scrunched up in seriousness.

¨Are our Best Friends!¨ Levy finally finished, holding up the plushies with a wide smile on their face.

¨...¨

¨...¨

¨I'm hungry.¨ The pink-haired male's voice echoed through the silent room.

¨Yeah, now that you mention it, I am too flame-brain!¨The iron-mage agreed with him, his poor tummy (Thomas**(Because yes people, I can name ANYTHING, including Gajeel's hungry tummy X3 You are now to address him as Thomas when-ever you see him.)**rumbling in agreement.

¨Oh! Oh! I know! Let's go on a double date! Mira can get us the food!¨ The blue-nette piped up, clutching her hands tightly with stars in her eyes.

¨Nooooooo! I wanted to play Mario-Kaaaaaaaarrrttttt 8...¨The blond-spirit mage whined, crossing her arms and pouting defiantly.

The three specimens in the room stared at her.

...

...

...

_*SLAP*_

Levy took this opportunity to remind her friend that Mario Kart 8 is not your life. Lucy just stared at her stupidly.

¨Lu-chan sometimes I literally think something is wrong with you...¨ Levy face-palmed and began sulking in a corner.

¨HEEEYY;HUNGRY SLAYER HEERE!¨ Gajeel whined, seeing as Natsu had now taken this opportunity to add 'Lucy's Gaming Console' to his List of 'Love Rivals'. Gajeel sweat-dropped. And he thought Phantom Lord was insane.

¨Oh yah! Sozzy Gazille dahlink!¨ Gajeel stared incredulously at the now, very fancy and prissy dressed Levy...who was texting on a phone.

And yet people think he is insane.

¨Lu-chan dahlink, ve must go nowh, Le Mighty Levy is vefy hungwy!¨ 'Levy' announced and dragged the now sobbing Lucy away from her gaming console,and to the guild.

The fire-dragon-slayer came and sat down next to Gajeel, watching as the two left.

¨Why are they our mates again?¨ The iron-slayer finally asked, turning to look the other mage in the eye.

Natsu shrugged ¨Cause for every screwed up person there is, there are those who are actually stable.¨

Gajeel nodded ¨I figured as much.¨

* * *

Meanwhile; At The Guild...

The guild doors blasted open and the bar-maid looked startled at the two mages.

¨Do you two need something?¨ She asked tentatively.

¨I need ya to pack us a lunch! We're going on a date with Bob, Mark, Gajeel, and Natsu, Aye!¨ The book-worm chirped happily, having exchanged her earlier outfit for a kitty-one.

Mira sweat-dropped and decided not to question the two mages, getting a picnic basket ready in seconds and sending off the two girls.

*SLAM*

The doors slammed shut.

¨So what? Lucy and Levy have a harem now?¨ Wakaba asked incredulously.

A tankard came flying at his head.

¨Never mind that you idiot! Anyone else notice Lucy was dressed up as Mario?¨ The drunken-card-mage questioned.

The entire guild nodded and chose to ignore the loud screams of chaos that followed afterwards.

¨For the last time Lu-chan; STOP RANSACKING CHEESE! THEY'RE NOT COINS!¨

It was only normal, after all.

* * *

**XD C'mon, you gotta admit that was awesome though! XD I feel humorous right now so I'll be sure to update this A.S.A.P now that I've finally got time! Hope ya enjoyed da chappy Minna! Remember to leave a review~ =3**


End file.
